Recueil de drabble (Part 4)
by CookieKandy
Summary: Comme dans les précédents recueils, la plupart des drabbles sont écrits dans le cadre des soirées drabble organisées par Ficothèque Ardente (1 à 14 les endroits insolites)/(15 à 21 publicité tous les 7 sont des futurs passages dans mes fics)/(22 à 25 vendredi 13)/(26 à 32 Avril sur le fil)/(33 à 38 la rentrée)/(39 spécial vedettes)
1. La semi-grotte

**La semi-grotte**

Karin regarda la semi-grotte où l'avait emmené Suigetsu. Par endroit, la pierre descendait dans l'eau pour fusionner avec la pierre du sol. À d'autres endroits elle ressemblait à des stalactites. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était une aire assez ouverte pour ce qu'il avait en tête. « _Come on_, Suigetsu ! fit la rousse, n'importe qui peut nous surprendre ici. » Mais comme de raison, le risque excitait le jeune homme comme pas possible et avant qu'elle ne puisse le repousser, elle se retrouva plaquée contre l'un des piliers, son haut de bikini arraché. Son copain n'était pas du tout dans une phase romantique, soupira la jeune femme, alors que ce dernier lui dévorait le cou en détachant la culotte de son maillot. Encore une chance que le short de plage de Suigetsu comportait des poches, car il aurait très facile perdu ses morceaux de maillot.


	2. C'est une maison ?

**C'est une chambre ?**

Naruto et Hinata étaient sous le choc en regardant les cylindres de ciment géant qui s'alignaient sur le terrain du motel. Original et particulier comme concept, se dit le couple avant de déverrouiller la porte de celui qu'on leur avait assigné. Une sorte de plancher au tiers du plancher accueillait un matelas incrusté et une petite lampe sur le côté illuminait le minuscule espace, bien qu'une fenêtre circulaire au sommet permettait au soleil de pénétrer à cette heure de la journée. Le blond regarda sa copine, se demandant si elle voulait vraiment passer la nuit dans cette… Chambre ? Leur voiture avait beau être tombée en panne, ils pouvaient encore trouver quelque chose de plus… Normal ? La jeune femme haussa les épaules et pencha la tête pour entrer, laissant ses souliers sous la tablette de bois avant de monter sur le matelas. Elle était épuisée, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de chercher autre chose, comprit le jeune homme en la rejoignant.


	3. La maison qui a du chien

**La maison qui a du chien**

\- Bon d'accord, j'aime les chiens, mais quand même… Une maison en forme de chien ? s'exclama Kiba en regardant sa copine qui semblait fière de sa trouvaille.

\- Quoi ? C'est original, sourit Karui. Et puis pour un dresseur de chien, c'est concept.

\- Je trouve que ça manque de professionnalisme au contraire, soupira le jeune homme.

La demoiselle regarda de nouveau la bâtisse, mais n'y trouva rien à y redire. Elle, elle la trouvait géniale. Une maison carrée ne l'intéressait pas. Tout le monde en avait une.

\- Je sais comment te convaincre de l'aimer, assura la rousse avec un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres.

Ni une ni deux, Kiba se retrouva allongé dans une chambre encore vide, aux murs malheureusement roses. Mais sa compagne les lui fit oublier en se déshabillant avec langueur et sensualité. Si cette maison la mettait dans cet état, il serait fou de refuser de lui faire plaisir, céda-t-il finalement en se laissant déshabiller.


	4. La clairière

**La clairière**

Pour leur anniversaire, Shino avait eu une idée originale pour célébrer leur union. Dans la forêt du domaine de sa famille, il y avait une clairière couverte par la cime penchée des arbres, et le sol carrelé de pierre était couvert d'une demi-douzaine de centimètre d'eau. Au centre, le jeune homme y avait monté un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux blancs immaculés et des barreaux pour les empêcher de tomber dans l'eau. Maya était impressionnée et gênée par l'idée. Son petit-ami était aussi pudique qu'elle et pourtant, ce lit se trouvait dans un endroit ouvert. La seule barrière entre eux et le regard d'intrus serait ces rideaux presque translucides ? Mais vu les efforts qu'il avait fourni, la jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire et se laissa entrainer jusqu'au lit et s'y allonger avec lui. Quand ils commenceraient, elle réussirait probablement à faire abstraction à ce qui les entourait.


	5. Sous les étoiles

**Sous les étoiles**

Shikamaru était fier de son petit nid extérieur. Il pouvait regarder le ciel peu importe la température, grâce à ce dôme en plastique transparent. Bon, Temari n'était pas très chaude à l'idée de s'y allonger avec lui, décrétant qu'ils n'auraient aucune intimité, mais bon c'est vrai qu'en plein milieu de la journée ce ne serait pas pratique. Mais une fois la nuit tombée et les lumières fermées, ce serait ni vu ni connu. Il dut faire preuve de stratégie pour la convaincre, mais au final elle accepta. C'était calme. Bien isolé du bruit et du froid. Des insectes ! Il faut le préciser. Et le soleil couché, quoi de plus romantique que de faire l'amour sous les étoiles ? Lui, il trouvait ça plutôt brillant. Et lorsqu'ils y furent, la pudeur de sa copine se dissipa tranquillement et elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il commença à la caresser de façon plus suggestive.


	6. Festival de botanique

**Festival de botanique**

Ino traîna Sai sous le dôme de lilas qu'elle avait fabriqué pour le festival botanique de la ville. Il y avait passé plusieurs heures et elle en était fière. Les fleurs couvraient tout le chemin qui menait vers l'attraction principale de l'évènement et bien des couples s'y bécotaient, trouvant l'endroit particulièrement romantique. Malheureusement pour eux, et pour Sai, il y avait des enfants qui accompagnaient leurs parents, alors les effusions publiques devaient rester pudiques. Mais la blonde en avait vu des rusés, qui se plaçaient de façon stratégique pour ne pas qu'on puisse voir ce qu'ils faisaient vraiment. Comme par exemple ce couple un peu plus loin, qui donnait l'impression de seulement de tenir dans leurs bras, alors que dos à son copain, la femme avait une main glissée derrière son dos pour masser l'entrejambe de son partenaire. Et malheureusement pour elle, cette découverte donna des idées à son pervers de petit-ami.


	7. La hutte sur l'eau

**La hutte sur l'eau**

\- Puisque je te dis que ça ressemble au paresseux dans l'Ère de glace, insista Konohamaru en pointant la hutte qui flottait au milieu du lac sur une plateforme en bois.

Sa copine n'était pas d'accord. Elle ne trouvait pas que le toit soit une sorte de représentation de Sid malgré la pointe au sommet, les deux fenêtres de chaque côté et celle au centre. Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à un paresseux préhistorique.

\- C'est toi le paresseux stupide, répliqua Hanabi en se détournant de la cabane sur l'eau.

\- Et si on allait y jeter un coup d'œil ? proposa Konohamaru.

La brune s'arrêta et le regarda par-dessus son épaule, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- On ne sait même pas si elle est habitée, moralisa Hanabi.

\- Juste un coup d'œil, insista Konohamaru. Et puis, elle a l'air abandonné.

\- Et on s'y rend comment ?

\- À la nage, fit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas de maillot.

\- Pourquoi un maillot ? Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu sans vêtement.

\- Toi peut-être, mais n'importe qui pourrait nous voir.

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Konohamaru savait qu'elle allait finir par céder.


	8. Le lit burger

**Le lit burger**

Isaribi pencha la tête sur le côté, quand elle découvrit le lit en forme de burger de son copain. D'accord, il étudiait en gastronomie, il aimait manger et n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler de mince, mais quand même. Un lit en forme de hamburger ? Elle était mal à l'aise devant le regard soutenu de Choji. Il semblait attendre une réaction. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle trouvait ce lit ridicule.

\- Il est super confortable, assura-t-il en s'y asseyant.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, le jeune homme tapota la grosse douillette en forme de pain. Elle fit un sourire crispé en s'approchant, regardant de travers les oreillers en forme de tranches de fromages et de concombres, la couverture fripée qui représentait la laitue et la couverture brune qui couvrait le matelas pour imiter la boulette de viande. Non vraiment, comment faisait-il pour dormir là-dedans sans faire de cauchemar où il se fait manger par un hamburger ? Ce questionnait-elle en prenait place à sa gauche.


	9. Un hôtel lugubre

**Un hôtel lugubre**

Matsuri s'accrocha au bras de Gaara, effrayée par l'ambiance lugubre de ce manoir. C'était quoi l'idée de réserver une chambre ici ? Bon d'accord, l'image sur la brochure ne ressemblait pas du tout à la réalité. Mais ils auraient très bien pu décider d'annuler leur chambre pour publicité mensongère, mais le roux semblait presque apprécier l'endroit. Et que ne ferait-elle pas pour faire plaisir à son copain. Alors elle suivait le mouvement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de laisser échapper un gémissement de peur. Dès qu'ils furent dans la chambre, la jeune femme prit place sur le lit antique et entoura ses jambes avec ses bras. Tout ici lui donnait la chair de poule. La voyant dans cet état, le roux vint se coller contre son dos et lui frictionner les bras en lui chuchotant : « Juste une nuit et ensuite on repart. Promis. » Il était mieux de tenir cette promesse ou elle allait lui en faire baver durant tout le reste de leurs vacances. Et Matsuri pouvait se montrer casse-pied quand cela ne faisait pas son affaire.


	10. Le palais de glace

**Le palais de glace**

Tenten avait un sourire moqueur devant la réaction de son petit-ami en découvrant où elle l'avait emmené. Le palais de glace du Festival d'hiver.

\- Haha, très drôle, fit-il avec sarcasme avant de tourner les talons dans l'intention de s'en aller.

\- Oh non, le retint la jeune femme. On a une chambre de réserver mon cher Neji.

Ce dernier observa sa copine, un air ennuyé sur le visage. Elle n'avait vraiment pas apprécié leur petite « expérience » sexuelle de la dernière fois, comprit-il. Elle tentait de se venger en réservant une chambre dans un palais de glace où ils allaient geler toute la nuit, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était frileux comme pas possible. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il portait presque des manches longues l'été. En bas de vingt degré Celsius, il commençait à avoir froid. Après tout, il n'était pas une fournaise humaine comme la brune.

\- Ne tant fait pas, je vais te réchauffer mon chéri, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en le tirant vers l'entrée.


	11. La maison de verdure

**La maison de verdure**

Lee avait entrainé Yakumo dans son expédition en forêt, malgré que celle-ci ne soit pas une grande sportive. Le fait qu'elle tente de se rapproche de lui en partageant ses activités de prédilection lui faisait grandement plaisir. Et ça lui donnait le goût de lui rendre la pareil. La prochaine fois il irait visiter le musée d'art contemporain avec elle, décida-t-il. Alors qu'ils avaient parcouru une grande distance, le jeune homme proposa une halte pour permettre à sa copine de se reposer un peu. Et pendant qu'il cherchait un coin confortable pour s'asseoir, le sportif découvrit une vieille maison de pierre abandonnée, dont le toit avait en parti disparu et où un arbre avait grandi librement. En la découvrant à son tour, la jeune femme s'extasia devant l'aspect rustique de ce tableau. Puis geignit qu'elle aurait dû apporter son matériel à dessin pour en garder un souvenir.

\- On pourra toujours y revenir un autre jour, proposa le brun, heureux de pouvoir enfin combiner leurs deux passions.


	12. Une lune de miel volcanique

**Un lune de miel volcanique**

Assise devant la fenêtre de leur chambre, Sakura observait le volcan au loin, craignant de le voir cracher de la lave. Ils feraient quoi si ça arrivait ? Et si ça arrivait alors qu'ils étaient occupés à « autre » chose ? Elle avait imaginé mieux pour leur lune de miel, mais Sasuke avait le dernier mot, puisqu'elle l'avait eu pour le lieu du mariage et de la réception. Il faut se répartir les tâches dans un couple, lui avait-il dit. Si elle avait su que c'était pour les emmener dans un endroit qu'elle détesterait, elle aurait tenu son bout plus longtemps à la place de céder pour lui faire plaisir. Et bien sûr, qui dit lune de miel, dit ébats amoureux à longueur de journée pour un Uchiwa. Comment voulait-il qu'elle se laisse aller et qu'elle profite, quand le volcan à quelques kilomètres était encore actif ? Il aurait beau utiliser toutes ces meilleurs techniques, cette fois-ci elle ne cèderait pas et elle allait le bouder ouvertement.


	13. La cabane 2,0

**La cabane 2.0**

Shiho regarda la cabane dans les arbres que le grand frère d'Idate avait construite. Ce n'était pas un travail d'amateur. Escalier en spirale, l'équivalent de trois étages, une chambre en plus d'un coin détente. Il ne manquait plus qu'une salle de bain et une cuisine fonctionnelles, sourit le jeune homme en lui faisant faire le tour du propriétaire. Tour qui se termina dans la chambre très confortable pour une cabane dans un arbre. Ou plutôt dans plusieurs arbres vue sa grosseur. La blonde se laissa pousser sur le lit en riant et profita du spectacle que le jeune homme lui offrait en lui faisant un petit striptease. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle y avait le droit et elle allait en profiter le plus possible et le remercier à sa façon dès qu'il serait complètement nu. En s'agenouillant devant lui, elle prit en main, puis en bouche, le phallus légèrement gonflé d'excitation et le stimula jusqu'à l'obtention de la raideur souhaiter. Maintenant place au rodéo !


	14. Main câline

**Main câline**

Sora et Sasame regardaient les paliers de bassin qui se trouvaient sur le flan de cette montagne, se demandant comment elles s'étaient formées. Leurs formes étaient spéciales et les intriguaient énormément, alors qu'ils s'y plongeaient. Un bassin pour chaque groupe. Dommage qu'il y ait autant de gens autour d'eux, le jeune homme aurait su comment leur faire passer le temps d'une agréablement façon. Malheureusement, la rousse n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle et le risque d'être surpris ne l'excitait guère. Par contre, elle savait combien ça émoustillait son copain, alors elle fit un compromis et glissa une main sous le maillot de Sora qui écarquilla les yeux en la sentant. Il ignorait quelle mouche avait piqué sa copine, mais cette attention n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au que non, il allait en profiter au cas où ça ne se reproduirait plus.


	15. Conviction

_N.A. Ce drabble sera un futur passage dans ma fic « Ange &amp; Démon »_

**Conviction**

Savoir ses amis en danger sur terre, inquiétait Hanabi et que son père ne comprenne pas se concept d'amitié la mit en colère. Elle refusait de rester cacher au paradis en sachant que celui qu'elle aimait et les amis qu'elle s'était faite durant son séjour sur terre disparaissent sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose pour les aider. Alors peu importe ce que le grand Hiashi pouvait bien lui faire subir pour la punir, elle ne resterait pas les bras croiser. Comme sa sœur lorsqu'il les avait ramenées au paradis, elle allait choisir son destin et assumer ses actes par la suite.

Son atterrissage fut plus violent que la dernière fois. L'endroit où elle avait atterri était envahi par les démons et son arrivé ne passa pas inaperçu. Après tout, elle était un ange de classe supérieur et fille du chef du paradis. Ils allaient tous lui courir après pour dégoter le prix que le chef des enfers avait promis à celui qui ramènerait l'ange le plus puissant qui se promenait sur terre. Mais elle était prête à se battre. Elle rejoindrait Konohamaru et les autres, et les ferait tout en son pouvoir pour les protéger. Car maintenant elle était sûre d'elle sur ce que devait être le travail des anges.


	16. Espoir

_N.A. Ce drabble se retrouvera dans ma mini-fic « Le diablotin de l'école »._

**Espoir**

Alors qu'ils travaillaient sur leur complot pour faire tomber Sasuke, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer revoir Hinata seul à seul. Comme lorsqu'elle lui donnait des cours. Aussi absurde que cela pouvait être, il regrettait la fin de cette punition. Passer du temps avec elle l'avait inconsciemment changé. Il n'avait plus seulement envie de travailler à l'école pour faire honneur au dur labeur de ses parents, mais aussi pour avoir une meilleure position sociale, lui permettrait d'être le prétendant l'héritière.

Et bien sûr, les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle avaient tendance à devenir… Comment dire ? Troublants. Si ça ne le torturait plus en plein jour, les fantasmes le harcelaient toutes les nuits. Il n'avait aucun répit. Et puis, le souvenir de ses lèvres contre les siennes lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée dans le vestiaire des hommes du studio de danse et celui de leurs corps collés lorsqu'ils dansaient lors de la réception lui rappelaient combien son cœur était tombé amoureux d'elle. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, son ventre se nouait, ses jambes devenaient flageolantes. Si ce n'était de ses fiançailles avec Sasuke, il aurait cogné à sa porte, une rose blanche à la main, et il l'aurait invité à sortir. Il lui ferait découvrir celui qu'il était vraiment, celui qu'il cachait pour se protéger.


	17. Fierté

_N.A. Ce drabble est en fait un futur passage dans une fic que je n'ai pas encore commencé à publier, car les chapitres sont longs et qu'elle n'est pas encore très avancée. Ça vous fera donc un avant goût._

**Fierté**

Malgré toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur eux au bureau ses dernières semaines, Neji et Tenten firent comme si de rien n'était. Leur réputation profession était en jeu et l'un d'eux, voir tous les deux, risquait de perdre son emploi. Avoir une aventure avec un collègue était une chose, mais en avoir une avec son supérieur hiérarchique en était une autre. La jeune femme n'était peut-être plus sa secrétaire, mais tout le monde croirait que c'était ainsi qu'elle avait eu sa promotion, alors que c'était arrivé bien après. Mais ils l'avaient aussi fait sur leur lieu de travail, ce qui était encore moins professionnel. Et ça, si Hiashi le découvrait, pouvait entraîner leur renvoi de l'entreprise. Et surtout elle, puisque Neji était le neveu du grand patron.

Alors lorsqu'il y eu la soirée des vingt ans de la compagnie, Tenten s'y rendit malgré les mauvaises langues qui parlaient dans son dos. Les autres femmes de l'entreprise la jalousaient, car Neji avait toujours été inaccessible. Et pas seulement parce qu'il était marié à l'époque. Elle risquait d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres durant cette soirée, mais la jeune femme comptait bien garder la tête haute et montrer que ces attaques ne l'atteignaient aucunement.


	18. Certitude

_N.A. Ce drabble sera un futur passage dans ma fic « Ange &amp; Démon »_

**Certitude**

Même si pour son père Naruto était un poison qu'elle devait éviter, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de le revoir. Il ne comprenait pas sa relation avec le démon. À aucun moment depuis leur rencontre cinq mois plus tôt, il n'avait tenté de la corrompre. Alors même qu'ils avaient vécu sous le même toit durant quatre mois et qu'ils aient partagé le même lit, à aucun moment il n'avait tenté quoique ce soit. Il ne lui avait pas pris sa virginité, ni par la force ou la ruse. Il avait refusé lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé. Même s'il était un démon, lui avait-il répondu, il n'avait un besoin viscérale pour le sexe. Il ne refusait pas parce qu'elle était un ange, mais bien parce qu'il avait compris que s'était son insécurité qui avait parlé. Elle n'était pas réellement prête et il pouvait attendre. Pour lui, ils étaient deux humains et non deux êtres mythiques. Et le sexe était une preuve d'amour qu'ils devaient consommer que lorsqu'ils seraient prêts tous les deux. Et allongée sur son lit au paradis, Hinata comprenait finalement ce qu'il avait voulu dire par être prête. Si elle réussissait à se sauver de sa chambre, qui était maintenant plus une prison, elle lui ferait comprendre qu'elle l'était enfin.


	19. Questionnement

_N.A. Ce drabble est un futur passage de ma fic « Ange &amp; Démon »._

**Questionnement**

Retrouver Tenten avait été un soulagement pour Neji. Comme si un poids avait soudainement disparu de ses épaules. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en les capacités d'Haku pour protéger Tenten. Après tout, ils avaient suivi le même entraînement au paradis. Mais tout ce qui concernait la jeune fille le préoccupait. Pouvait-il être vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle aussi rapidement ? Il ne la connaissait que depuis deux semaines tout au plus quand il l'avait embrassée. Mais le chamboulement qui l'avait envahi à ce moment-là l'intriguait. Était-ce ce que ses cousines ressentaient pour leur petit-ami respectif. Bien que Naruto soit un démon, quoi que seulement à moitié s'il avait bien compris la conversation entre Hiashi et Jiraiya, les sentiments qu'Hinata avait pour lui étaient clairs. Voir même très purs. Tenten le lui avait fait voir en l'emmenant au club de Maya et en l'obligeant à l'observer de loin. Sa cousine s'était épanouie dans le monde des humains, avait trouvé l'amour… En regardant Tenten, Neji se demandait s'il l'avait lui-même trouvé.


	20. Repos

_N.A. Ce drabble est un futur passage de ma fic « Le secret du sang »._

**Repos**

Alors que les préparatifs pour la future guerre contre Sasuke se poursuivaient de bon train, Temari prit un congé à longueur indéterminé au club, voulant être le plus utile possible à la guilde. Mais assister Naruto dans la gérance des chasseurs étaient plus exigeant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle se retrouva donc dans la cellule du sous-sol, que Shikamaru et elle avaient emménagé pour facilité la communication et le travail avec les autres, s'effondrant sur le matelas vide toute habillée. Elle avait beau être exténuée, le sommeil ne lui rendit pas visite.

Alors quand Shikamaru la rejoignit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette capacité à se déplacer au-travers des ombres l'avait toujours fascinée. Malgré que son arrivé soit silencieuse, elle le connaissait maintenant suffisamment bien pour ressentir sa présence. Sans un mot, il s'allongea derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras pour l'aider à s'endormir. Quoique non, se dit-elle, quand elle le sentit lui embrasser son épaule dénudée. Finalement, il avait peut-être d'autre idée en tête, comprit Temari en se retournant entre ses bras pour lui faire face. Dans le fond, c'était une autre façon de l'aider à s'endormir.


	21. Jalousie

_N.A. Ce drabble est un futur passage de ma fic « Demi-frère, demi-sœur »._

**Jalousie**

Neji ignorait quoi faire pour que Tenten lui adresse de nouveau la parole. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le coup monté de Sasuke et Shion, elle refusait de l'écouter. Ce qui était encore plus douloureux. La blonde savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait en s'attaquant à la danseuse pour l'atteindre. Si sa demi-sœur ne l'avait toujours pas compris, ses anciens amis à lui l'avaient deviné.

Elle était devenue plus important qu'une sœur par alliance, et même plus qu'une amie. Il avait mis lui-même beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre et il ignorait comment se déclarer à elle. La voir sortir continuellement pour l'éviter lui comprimait le cœur. De plus, cette mauvaise blague que Shion lui avait faite au bal semblait l'avoir poussée à devenir plus féminin et à assumer plus ouvertement sa sexualité. Ce qui le rendait affreusement jaloux !

La voir sortir de sa chambre vêtue d'une jupe ajustée lui arrivant aux genoux, agencée à des bas collants et des escarpins, elle était divine à regarder. Sauf qu'elle sortait, et serait donc à la vue de tous les regards pervers. Même qu'une fois il la suivit discrètement et découvrit qu'elle revoyait son ex. Sai. N'avaient-ils pas rompus définitivement en mars ?


	22. Ébat à tout cassé

**Ébat à tout cassé**

Dans leur chambre à coucher, un couple s'amusait à se câliner. Quoique câliner… On pourrait plutôt dire ébat torride. Voulant tous les deux être au-dessus, leur danse s'était rapidement transformer en lutte. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu leur caractère respectif. Temari était naturellement dominatrice et Shikamaru, bien qu'il ne soit pas contre le fait d'être dominé par elle, aimait bien aussi prendre les commandes. Comme ce soir.

Alors il tentait de prendre le dessus, mais sa copine le faisait continuellement basculer sur le côté pour reprendre sa position assise sur son bassin. Elle était très belle à regarder lorsqu'elle se déhanchait, ses seins rebondissant à chaque mouvement, mais il arrivait aussi à Shikamaru de ne pas avoir envie de rester amorphe sous elle. Et de dicter le rythme et la force pour une fois.

Et alors qu'il la retournait une nouvelle fois dos au matelas, Shikamaru accrocha un objet qui tomba par terre. Le bruit de verre casser les fit s'arrêter. En ouvrant la lampe de chevet, le couple découvrit un miroir de poche cassé sur le plancher. Ils se regardèrent incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant. Devaient-ils ramasser ça toute de suite pour éviter de l'oublier et de marcher dessus plus tard ?


	23. La main prit dans le sac

**La main prit dans le sac**

« Si vous trouvez un trèfle à quatre feuille et le glissez dans la poche de l'être convoité, il ne pourra vous résister. » Hinata avait lu ça sur un site, alors qu'elle faisait des recherches sur de vieilles superstitions pour un cours. Elle ne croyait pas à toutes ses histoires, mais en même temps… Elle avait tourné la tête vers sa bibliothèque, là où se trouvait le livre qu'elle lisait lorsqu'elle avait trouvé un trèfle à quatre feuilles cet été. Qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait à essayer ?

Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée dans le vestiaire des garçons du centre sportif de l'université. Si ce n'était un orange fluo du cadenas de Naruto, elle n'aurait jamais procédé ainsi. Et puisqu'elle connaissait Naruto depuis le secondaire et qu'il utilisait déjà ce cadenas à l'époque, elle connaissait son numéro par cœur. Il avait une si mauvaise mémoire, que tous ses amis le connaissaient pour pouvoir le dépanner.

Elle s'apprêtait à glisser le trèfle dans la poche du jean de Naruto, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. En sursautant, l'odeur si caractéristique du blond lui parvint au nez.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon jean ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner au passage.


	24. Un chatvalier servant

**Un chatvalier servant**

Allongé sur le lit, un couple s'embrassait. Konohamaru se trouvait à moitié sur Hanabi, lui caressant la hanche sous son gilet, provoquant des gémissements de la part de sa copine. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à que quelque chose monte sur le dos du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'arrêta pour tourner la tête vers l'importun qui se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux jaunes. D'un mouvement d'épaule, il le fit tomber sur le matelas et retourna à son activité précédente. Du moins pendant cinq secondes.

Tu ne peux pas mettre ton chat dehors ? s'enquit Konohamaru en se redressant pour faire tomber la boule de poil noir une nouvelle fois.

Tu n'as qu'à pas lui faire attention et il va te lâcher.

Ce n'est pas toi qui dois supporter ses griffes dans tes épaules.

Hanabi sourit en soupirant l'obligea à s'asseoir et elle prit place sur ses cuisses. Le baiser et les caresses reprirent et s'intensifièrent. Jusqu'à ce que Konohamaru y remette fin en poussant un cri de douleur.

Sérieux ton chat est pire que ton père, grogna-t-il en frottant son mollet que le chat lui avait mordu.


	25. Une patte de trop

**Une patte de trop**

Allongée sur le lit, Tenten ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la patte de lapin qui pendait au coup de Neji, alors qu'il la surplombait. Bon d'accord, ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant, mais de là à croire qu'une patte de lapin en faciliterait la conception juste parce que le lapin est le symbole de la fertilité et de la prospérité… Son mari était vraiment trop superstitieux. Et ce « pendentif » la déconcentrait. Chaque fois qu'il se penchait vers elle, le poil venait lui chatouiller le cou ou les seins. Et dieu sait combien elle était chatouilleuse. Et chaque fois qu'il se redressait à bout de bras, elle la voyait se balancer comme un pendule et ça la rendait somnolente pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

À bout de nerf, elle le repoussa pour le faire tomber sur le matelas et inverser les rôles. Au moins dans cette position elle était sûre de ne pas se faire chatouiller ou endormir par cette fichue patte de lapin. Neji ne sembla pas être contre ce changement de place, au contraire, Tenten crut voir une certaine appréciation dans son regard. C'est fou comme une paire de seins peu faire disparaître toute l'intelligence d'un homme.


	26. En avril ne te découvre pas d'un fil

**En Avril ne te découvre pas d'un fil**

Karin entendait souvent le monde lui dire : « En Avril ne te découvre pas d'un fil. » Mais lorsqu'on a une forte libido, tout ce qui compte, c'est d'attirer le sexe opposé. Et puis, ce n'est pas une légère brise à quinze degré Celsius qui allait la refroidir. Au contraire, ça attisait le brasier en elle.

L'un des rares mecs à ne pas dédaigner une partie de jambes en l'air en plein nature se trouvait à être aussi l'un de ses bons amis. Quoique si on considère toutes leurs aventures d'un soir, parce que oui ils continuaient tous les deux à les nommer ainsi après trois ans, ils avaient une amitié plutôt ambiguë.

Ils se retrouvaient donc une nouvelle fois, en ce dix-sept avril à la sortie des cours, à profiter des gradins vides du terrain de football de l'université, pour s'envoyer en l'air. Et si quelqu'un les avait surpris, il les aurait probablement qualifiés de bêtes sauvages vu la violence de leurs ébats.


	27. Modèle en chocolat

**Modèle en chocolat**

Neji soupira une énième fois, regrettant d'avoir accepté d'aider Tenten pour son projet de photographie. Il la savait folle de chocolat, mais de là à lui demander de poser pour elle, nappé de chocolat tiède… C'était loin de lui plaire.

\- Oh, arrête de te plaindre, le reprit-elle après son soupire. Il y a des spas qui donnent des bains ou encore des massages avec du chocolat.

\- Et c'est du gaspillage.

\- T'inquiète, sourit Tenten. Il n'y aura aucun gaspillage, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard qu'il qualifia de pervers.

Si elle faisait ce à quoi il passait à l'instant, la torture d'être couvert de chocolat dans des positions suggestives devenait soudainement plus agréable.

Alors qu'elle le contournait pour le photographier sous un autre angle, elle s'arrêta pour passer sa langue sur son omoplate droite. Combiné au gémissement de satisfaction qu'elle laissa échapper, le corps de Neji réagit rapidement.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir poser entièrement nu ? demanda-t-elle en fixant la bosse qui déformait la serviette qui le couvrait.

\- Il y a certaines choses qui doivent rester dans l'intimité, répliqua-t-il en se retournant et en se collant à elle.

Par chance, elle s'était déshabillée avant de commencer. Juste au coup que cela arrive.


	28. En ordre alphabétique

**En ordre alphabétique **

Sortant en catimini d'un appartement, Sasuke sortit un carnet de son manteau et l'ouvrit à la page S. Il raya le nom de Sakura Haruno, sa dernière proie. Elle avait été plus facile à séduire qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Une étudiante aussi brillante, il avait imaginé qu'elle se méfierait plus. Comme quoi les intellos aimaient aussi s'envoyer en l'air dès le premier soir.

Par contre, la liste des noms qu'il avait dressés pour les T, allait être plus ardue. Des filles comme Temari Sabaku ou encore Tayuya Yakushi… Il risquait une castration douloureuse, s'il jouait avec elles à leur dépend. Si au moins Tenten Morino ne sortait pas avec Neji Hyuuga… Elle au moins, elle aimait s'amuser sans se casser la tête.

Rangeant son carnet, Sasuke soupira. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de relever le défi de Naruto. Ah oui, Shikamaru l'avait provoqué en disant qu'il ne réussirait jamais à se faire une différente pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet. En partant de A jusqu'à Z. Une fille différente pour chaque lettre, c'était relativement facile, mais dans l'ordre… Ça se corsait parfois. Le H avait été compliqué avec Hotaru la coincée et le K avait été risqué avec Koyuki la journaliste. Espérons que Tayuya soit plus ouverte d'esprit que Temari, s'encouragea Sasuke.


	29. Chaud les photos

**Chaud les photos**

Shikamaru ajustait les lumières sur son mannequin, vêtue que d'une paire de bas-collant, d'un porte-jarretelle et de souliers aux talons vertigineux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le concept du magazine, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre d'être payé pour photographier cette femme au corps de déesse.

Assise sur ce canapé de style Renaissance, Temari attendait patiemment qu'il ait terminé tous ses ajustements techniques. Par chance, il faisait plutôt chaud sous tous ces projecteurs et elle n'eut pas à craindre d'attraper froid dans sa « légère » tenue.

Quand Shikamaru fut près, elle commença à poser comme on lui avait demandé en l'engageant, jouant le jeu de séduction avec le photographe. Celui-ci tirait à quelques reprises sur le col de sa chemise, montrant sans le vouloir qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet.

Lorsqu'elle s'allongea entièrement sur le canapé, Temari remarqua la bosse qui commençait à se dessiner sous le pantalon du brun. Bien que ce soit anti-professionnel, le savoir dans cette situation à cause d'elle fit réagir son propre corps.

Par réflexe en sentant son intimité mouiller, la mannequin croisa les jambes pour dissimuler sa gêne, mais elle fit avec une lenteur calculer, provoquant au passage un grognement chez Shikamaru. Temari se mordit la lèvre inférieure, message silencieux pour qu'il la rejoigne.


	30. Anal

**Anal**

Alors qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air de manière plutôt sauvage, Karui s'agrippait à la table de la cuisine en poussant des cris de plus en plus perçants. Y étant habitué, Kiba ne ralentissait pas la cadence. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait lui sembler, sa petite-amie aimait s'époumoner durant leurs ébats. Ça l'excitait ! Ça et quand lui, il grognait comme un animal. Les deux en même temps, c'était explosif.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci. Karui avait voulu essayer quelque chose de nouveau et elle s'était achetée un plug anal. Kiba était tombé des nus en découvrant un truc en caoutchouc dépasser entre ses fesses. Une amie lui avait parlé des plaisirs de la sodomie et hop ! elle en avait envie elle aussi. Il n'avait rien contre, tant que ce n'était pas son anus à lui.

Quand la jouissance fut atteinte, il se retira doucement d'entre ses fesses et prit place sur la chaise juste à côté. À bout de souffle, Karui se laissa retomber sur la table, ne se préoccupant de l'inconfort que sa provoquait au niveau de ses seins.

\- Putain, j'ai mal au cul ! souffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Je crois que tes cris mon rendu sourd, conclut-il en se frottant l'oreille.


	31. Photos

**Photos**

Grimpée sur un muret en pierre, dans sa petite robe printanière, Hanabi posait avec un parapluie pour son petit-ami. À quelques pas d'elle, Konohamaru n'arrêtait pas de s'enthousiasmer sur sa beauté. En plus d'avoir la plus jolie fille de l'école comme copine, celle-ci acceptait de l'aider à réaliser son rêve de devenir photographe professionnel.

Au bout d'un moment, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et dès qu'il fut à porter, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme tendit les bras pour éviter qu'elle tombe, laissant son appareil photo se pendre autour de son cou.

\- Et si on en faisait à deux ? proposa Hanabi. Tu as un minuteur dessus ?

Ne pouvant rien lui refuser, Konohamaru l'aida à descendre du muret, puis y posa son appareil après avoir réglé la minuterie. Les premières poses furent assez classiques. Des poses typiques d'un couple amoureux. Puis Hanabi s'enhardit un peu en glissant une main sous le gilet ou dans le pantalon de son copain. Celui-ci en sursauta, étonné par son geste, mais le baiser langoureux qu'elle lui donna ensuite ne laissait aucune place au _quiproquo_.


	32. Le poisson qui attaque

**Le poisson qui attaque**

Dans une garçonnière universitaire, une brunette tentait en vain de s'enfuir de son petit-ami, qui n'arrêtait pas le faire retomber sur son lit.

\- Naruto, je dois vraiment y aller, désespérait Hinata.

\- Je te l'ai dit, quand tu rentres dans mon antre s'est à tes risques périls, sourit-il en lui embrassant le cou.

\- Mais mon père va hurler si je suis en retard.

\- Si un chat plonge dans un aquarium, le poisson est dans tous les droits de l'attaquer.

\- Je n'y comprends rien à tes métaphores, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu es le chat, je suis le poisson et cette piaule mon aquarium. Tu y es entrée, maintenant j'ai le droit de te retenir contre ta volonté.

\- Ce n'est pas contre la mienne, mais celle de mon père. Et s'il découvre que je suis en retard par ta faute, il serait bien capable de m'empêche de te voir pour plusieurs mois.

\- Plusieurs mois ? répéta Naruto en desserrant son étreinte.

\- Pendant même pour toujours, murmura Hinata avec une voix menaçante.

\- Tu dis ça juste pour me faire peur, répliqua-t-il sans aucune conviction.

\- Veux-tu vraiment essayer pour le savoir ?

Ce dernier argument fit suffisamment peur à Naruto, qui la libéra sur le champ.


	33. Retrouvaille

**Retrouvaille**

Dans un couloir de l'université, un couple courait main dans la main, à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille pour se démontrer leur amour loin des regards indiscrets. Naruto tira Hinata derrière une colonne contre laquelle il la colla pour l'embrasser avec ferveur en tenant son visage entre ses deux mains. La jeune femme s'agrippa au t-shirt de son petit-ami en répondant à son baiser avec autant de passion. Les vacances avaient été longues sans pouvoir se voir. Vivant dans des villes éloignées, ils ne pouvaient se voir que lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école, habitant tous deux dans les résidences universitaires. Et ils profitaient que tous les nouveaux soient dans le gymnase du Centre sportif pour se retrouver après ces quatre longs mois d'été.

Naruto descendit tranquillement ses mains le long des bras de sa copine pour les poser sur sa taille et la caresser par-dessus le tissu. Hinata laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se coller un peu plus à lui. Le blond mit fin à leur échange buccale, lorsque le besoin de respirer devint vital.

Et si on allait dans ma chambre avant d'être surpris en flagrant d'élit d'atteinte à la pudeur ? proposa-t-il avec son sourire charmeur.


	34. Protestation

**Protestation**

Pour taquiner sa copine trop énergique, Shikamaru s'amusa à fabriquer une pancarte avec écrit dessus : « Non aux cadences infernales ». Le retour en classe l'exaspérait toujours. Tout ce monde qui courre pour aller acheter leurs livres de cours, pour payer leur session, pour acheter leur vignette de stationnement, ou encore pour faire faire leur carte étudiante. Ça l'épuisait juste à les regarder. Alors lorsque Temari se réveilla en ce jour de la rentrée universitaire, il était allongé sur le canapé avec sa pancarte, faisant semblant de dormir. Il l'entendit soupirer et grommeler une injure avant qu'elle n'aille s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Shikamaru en profita pour aller s'asseoir devant la porte, toujours avec sa pancarte, et ferma de nouveau les yeux comme s'il dormait. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Temari soupira une nouvelle fois.

Tu n'as pas fini de me suivre avec cette fichue pancarte ?

Shikamaru fit semblant de dormir, et donc, de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il sentit Temari se pencher vers lui et elle lui souffla à l'oreille :

Si tu continues à faire semblant de dormir, moi c'est la grève du sexe que je vais faire.

Comme un électrochoc, Shikamaru rouvrit les yeux pour planter son regard dans celui de Temari.


	35. Décision

**Décision**

Ce n'est pas mangeable ce truc, grimaça Neji en reposant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

Je sais que la bouffe de la cafétéria est loin de ce que tu as l'habitude de manger, mais de là à dire que c'est immangeable, là tu exagères.

J'ai l'impression de manger de la nourriture pour chien, répliqua Neji.

Parce que t'as déjà goûté de la bouffe à chien, toi ? sourit Tenten.

Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

Je sais que ça ne te plaies pas d'avoir été mis à la porte du manoir, et ça ne me plaît pas non plus, parce que c'est à cause de moi.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, soupira Neji.

Ils ne veulent pas de moi dans la famille et ils t'ont déshérité parce que tu refuses d'annuler nos fiançailles.

Si je t'ai demandé en mariage, ce n'est pas pour l'annuler à la première occasion.

Non, c'est pour coucher avec moi, sourit-elle.

Non ! Bon d'accord, c'est une des raisons. Mais pas la seule ! C'est quand même valorisant de me dire que je serais ton premier et ton dernier, avoua-t-il. Mais c'est avant tout parce que je t'aime, termina-t-il avant de l'embrasser.


	36. Excitation

**Excitation**

Allongée derrière un buisson sur le terrain universitaire, un couple s'embrassait de façon peu catholique. Une fois de temps en temps, l'un des deux relevait la tête pour s'assurer que personne n'approchait, puisque depuis cinq minutes, le pantalon de Suigetsu était ouvert et que Karin était assise sur lui, la corde de son string décalé. Encore une chance qu'elle avait une longue robe pour cacher ce qui se passait entre leurs bassins. Mais la façon qu'elle avait de se déhancher ne duperait personne.

Je n'en reviens pas qu'on soit en train de faire ça dehors et en plein jour, gémit Suigetsu.

Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ? sourit Karin avant de se pencher vers son cou.

Je pense surtout qu'on va être expulsé, si quelqu'un nous surprend.

Alors fait en sorte que personne ne t'entende.

Suigetsu se mordit les lèvres pour éviter d'échapper un grognement qui attirerait à coup sûr les étudiants qui prenaient les escaliers extérieurs à quelques pas d'eux. Mais justement, la situation était si excitante, qu'il avait un peu de mal à contrôler son corps et jouit peut-être un peu trop vite pour le plaisir de sa copine. Il allait devoir terminer ça d'une façon encore moins subtile.


	37. Les livres ont des oreilles ?

**Les livres ont des oreilles ?**

Entre deux rayons de la bibliothèque universitaire, un couple s'embrassait avec beaucoup de passion. Même trop de passion. Hanabi agrippait la ceinture de pantalon de Konohamaru, pendant que celui-ci dégrafait l'attache de son soutien-gorge, sans même lui avoir retiré son chemisier. Ce qu'ils faisaient était immoral, et s'ils se faisaient prendre, ils pouvaient avoir une amande pour impudeur dans un lieu public. Mais il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant à le faire dans un lieu public, de surcroit à l'école. Un fantasme enfouit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus garder cacher.

Konohamaru brisa leur baiser pour enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de sa petite-amie et lécher longuement sa jugulaire avec la pointe de sa langue. Hanabi se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir les gémissements de plaisir qui montaient dans sa gorge et après avoir fini de détacher le pantalon de son petit-ami, elle passa ses mains entre ses mèches brunes pour le coller un peu plus contre elle. Lui, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses cuisses, puis les remonta sous sa jupe et commença à lui palper les fesses. Konohamaru redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de sa copine, le souffle court. Le plus intéressant restait à venir.


	38. Changer les idées

**Changer les idées**

Lorsque Maya rentra dans la chambre de son petit-ami, elle le découvrit endormi sur son bureau, ses documents pour son travail de recherche éparpillés un peu partout sous sa tête et ses bras. La session venait à peine de commencer pour elle, alors que Shino était sur cette thèse depuis deux ans maintenant. Il recontrait de légères difficultés avec la rédaction et la jeune femme se demandait comment elle pouvait l'aider. Elle se dit que dormir dans un lit serait déjà un bon départ. Elle posa donc ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Il sursauta légèrement, cherchant pendant quelques secondes où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il la vit, un sourire étira ses lèvres et il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

Aller viens. Tant qu'à dormir, fais-le dans notre lit, ce sera plus confortable.

Shino la regarda un instant, puis il secoua la tête.

Maintenant que tu es là, je n'ai plus sommeil.

Maya regarda le plafond un instant, puis elle reporta son regard sur son petit-ami.

Allons quand même dans ton lit et je te changerai les idées.


	39. Une déchirure qui tombe mal

**Une déchirure qui tombe mal**

Ils étaient sur la piste depuis moins de deux minutes, quand Karin sentit une brise fraîche sur ses fesses. Pas normal, sa robe était beaucoup trop ajustée pour être soulevée aussi facilement. Elle enleva sa main de sur l'épaule de Suigetsu pour toucher l'arrière de sa robe. Au surprise, c'est bien la peau de ses fesses que ses doigts touchèrent. Que c'était-il passé ? Sa robe s'était-elle déchirée durant le dernier pas ? À ce moment-là, elle regretta son choix de sous-vêtement, car son string permettait à tous ceux qui les entouraient de voir ses fesses.

Voyant la panique dans ses yeux, Suigetsu baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il découvrit que le tissu de la robe s'était fendu derrière en son centre pendant qu'ils dansaient, dévoilant tout de ses genoux au creux de son dos. D'un mouvement de bras, il fit tourner sa partenaire sur elle-même trois fois et l'arrêta dos à lui pour dissimuler ses fesses du regard des autres danseurs qui les entouraient. Malheureusement, les spectateurs du concours et les juges n'avaient absolument rien manqué de ce spectacle involontaire. Ils pouvaient dire adieu au trophée.


End file.
